Unlock This Door With The Key Of Imagination
by Li'l Albatross
Summary: This tiny one-shot shows Lily's musings about her growing relationship with James and the Marauders. Inspired by The Twilight Zone. Please review!


**AN:** Have you ever wondered how Lily felt as she got closer to James and the Marauders? Well, here is a strange little one-shot that popped into my brain a while ago. There are quite a few quotes from the mentioned show, "The Twilight Zone"…. I found it inspiring. What do you think of this oddity?? Please leave me a review!

**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine. _I just tweaked the plot a little.

* * *

The Common Room in the Heads' Apartments is eerily dark. The fire crackles softly as it begins to yield to the chill in the air. A lone figure is curled up on the sofa, eyes closed and all worries lost to the night. A young woman approaches, afraid to wake the one slumbering. She sits in the space left open and after awhile, begins to whisper.

"Have you ever heard of the Muggle TV show, "The Twilight Zone"? You know, the one with Rod Serling and the dimension of imagination?" She rolls her eyes at herself and begins to play with the fringe on a nearby throw pillow.

"Oh wait, that'd be a NO. Do you even know what a TV _is_? That little picture box that has shows on it...." Her voice deepens.

"I've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone." She giggles at herself softly.

"I mean the "_why wouldn't anybody listen to me?_" type! Here I am not calling you a bloody git, and you aren't even listening to me!" She sighs and leans closer to the form lying on the sofa.

"I think I've lost my sanity. You should laugh at me. I cannot believe that I am sitting here next to you and all I want to do is either smack you or kiss you. The fire's dying and I can feel the cold slithering along my skin, but I dare not move in case I wake you." She pauses and watches the last embers of the fire fade away.

"Here we are at Seventh Year, and I'm asking you about Rod Serling instead of telling you about this great epiphany I came across in the Great Hall. Did you see me sitting with Alice? I bet you would have, if you weren't such a bloody loyal friend. You are though, you know that?" She frowns and wipes the bangs out of her face.

"Sirius told me all about those awful people he's called family. Did he tell you he told me? I bet you didn't know that being Potions partners turned us into friends, but it did. I know all about the Blacks, and I know how the Potters took him in just like he was their own. You call him your brother, don't you? You'd do anything for your friends, wouldn't you? I know you learned to be an Animagus for Remus and his furry little problem." She gasps and covers her mouth, afraid she's woken him. After seeing him not stir, she continues.

"Oh, I didn't say that! Don't worry, I don't know a thing. And I didn't see you save Snape that night at the Whomping Willow, either. Nope, I haven't been watching you ever since we were made Head Boy and Girl. Nope, nope, nope." Her head shakes vehemently.

"There I go again, rambling off into some other dimension of imagination." _Breathe,_ she thinks.

"I saw you run out of the Great Hall after Sirius. It's happened, hasn't it? They've scorched him from that awful family tree of Dark Arts and blood haters, haven't they? I just knew it'd happen soon." Again, she sighs. She wraps her arms around herself to protect herself from the cold.

"Did you know they wanted him to join that so called "dark lord"? Oh, right. I keep forgetting it's **YOU** I'm talking to, Potter. Of course he told his _brother_. I know what you'd say, too. You'd smirk at me and say, "Looks like Lily is jealous" and even though I melt every time you say my first name now, I'd huff and pretend to be annoyed." She smiles into the darkness fondly.

"I'm not jealous of your brotherhood, oh no. I'm not jealous that you're friends. I'm jealous that you care so much about Sirius! Even when all you did was ask me out, you never gave me your full attention! Your head was always in the stars, waiting for the next great Quidditch game or the next great Marauder prank. That was my epiphany in the Great Hall. I want someone to care about me that much!" She glances at him shyly, and sighs with relief when she sees he is still sleeping.

"So you see, don't you? We're so close to the dust that is always the end and all I want to do is smack you because I never have your full attention and Sirius always gets it! I don't want to be as tasteless as a potato pancake! I don't want to leave here without you knowing I love you and how loyal you are and how fast you can handle a broom and how great your butt looks and how I so did not just think that!" She groans at herself and rests her head in her hands.

"I can't believe we're so close to the end, and all I want to do is kiss you, Potter. Thank God you're sleeping because even though I want you to know, I don't think I could handle it. But maybe you should know, because I've made up my mind. I want to be as important as Remus and Sirius and I want your attention and I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore that I'll join the Order. I know you and Sirius have already signed up but now is _my _chance. Now you'll see that I can be as loyal and as good as you!" She stands suddenly, and moves to leave the room.

"The place is here, the time is now, and the journey into the shadows that we're watching is going to be our journey. Just thought you should know that, Potter." Her hand reaches for the bitter cold door knob but a whisper freezes her in place.

"You like how my butt looks?"

**The End! **;-)


End file.
